Show and Tell
by Naru-chibi Avatar
Summary: The Wolverine don't take too kindly to another man honing in on his turf, much less his mate...


A/N Hey all, I don't own X-Men! Don't sue. Enjoy!

When Marie came back to the cabin that night, she hadn't expected the raw pissy-ness and unfettered irritation of her mate. She paused in her entrance to their bedroom, taking it all in before making any further moves, always aware he was watching her like a hawk. Feeling his gaze like a hot laser on her body she found nothing wrong and slowly toed off her black combat boots as she hung her jacket on the wall peg behind the door. After this she calmly undid the tight ponytail that kept her riotous curls manageable, letting the silky mass fall to her shoulders. She let out a long sigh as she twisted her back, relishing the loud pop accompanied by her tired and very sore muscles.

Finally done with all this she looked at her mate once more, delicate curiosity broad as day on her face. Usually if it was something serious he would have stopped her at the front door and laid into her, or just called her before she even left work. Her brow scrunched in thought, just what the hell was going on? She paused longer, as if hoping her silence would end his silence. Nope. Just….more silence.

She sighed again. "Did I do something?" She asked; hand on her hip and the other gesturing for him to SAY SOMETHING. He continued to stare, only this time that angry look turned into something…more. Those usually hazel eyes seemed brighter, more attentive. But in what way she couldn't be sure. They scanned her from head to toe, slowly at that, as if unable to move any god damned faster. She growled low in her throat, getting his attention by the arch in his brow. He seemed to remember she'd asked him something and that angry look returned, striding forward till he damn near eclipsed her. She had learned long ago that backing away from him when he was like this only drew things out, he seemed of the impression that her backing off meant he won some kind of challenge. So when she didn't back off his eyes narrowed, big hand clamping on her hip to keep her in place as his other anchored in her hair and buried his face into the rich auburn curls.

As she struggled to understand just what the shit he was sniffing for, he was growling into her ear and his grip on her hip tightened ever so slightly. Finally she caved, unable to be silent for any long amounts of time. Never mind only a minute had passed since her question. "Logan, what's going on?" She murmured softly, his ear was right there and his hearing was impeccable. No matter how many times he pretended not to hear her asking him to clean the bathroom. Finally he replied. "One of your mutts been fuckin' with my mark." He snarled, deadly soft against her neck as his growling continued.

Her jaw popped it fell open so fast, and then she figured out what he meant and was unable to stifle the giggle that burst free. She heard his displeased grunt and stroked a hand up a muscled arm then slid her fingers into his hair to massage his scalp. "Logan, calm down. He's just a kid." She told him, trailing kisses all along his cheek, jaw, and down his neck. "He didn't know any better." She added, which only served to re-ignite his ire because he lifted her and carried her to their bed, only putting her down once he had settled so she was in his lap. He made sure she straddled his legs and faced him though, because it was time to talk. Not at all because he loved the way this particular shirt of hers strained over her generous chest.

"M'rie all feral recognizes the scent of another feral's mark, even if they don't have a name for it they know instinctively." He grunted, proving his point as he rubbed his cheek and chin against the spot on her neck where her makeup was fading and failing to hide a large purplish mark with a set of punctures dead center. Also the spot where a certain ballsy five year old had rubbed his forehead against his favorite teacher of all time, claiming her without her knowledge as well as challenging Logan's visible claim. At this the brunette blushed heavily, suddenly making sense of the child's odd behavior. "Oh…oh my god!" She gasped, mainly because of her revelation but also because the man between her legs was nibbling at his mark.

She melted, at the same time swatting at him. "Why didn't you tell me?! All this time he's been getting closer to me, bringing me things, and gloating to high hell about everything he can do…..oh dear GOD I've been courted by a five year old." While she was mortified at her naiveté, her mate was laughing his ass off against her shoulder. Which she was not appreciative of, swatting him again and only receiving a snort and more laughter for her efforts before she gave up and glared at the wall.

He stopped soon though, losing himself in the amazing scent of her lotion. Usually he wasn't a fan of the synthetic smell but it had faded during the day and now she smelled…delicious. Like those damn strawberries and cream she had for dessert when the craving for sugar hit her.

Time stood still as he brushed his nose over his mark, her jaw, then that sweet patch of skin behind her ear, his tongue lapping lazily as he finally let his hands roam up her thighs to curl around and loosely palm her ass. She cooed in his ear, teeth nipping at the sensitive shell as she rolled her hips closer to his. "Logan." It was only a whisper but he knew where this was going so he slid his hands up the back of her shirt to play with her bra clasp, teasing at the skin there as he nibbled and licked her warm skin while she began to ache and whine. His hips surged up into her when those clever little fingers found that spot on the back of his neck and dug in her nails, groaning into his ear and dipping her tongue inside.

His eyes brightened to gold, only for a moment, before they darkened with lust. His fingers flicked her bra open, dragging it with her shirt up and over her head to toss it somewhere behind her. His eyes alighted on her perky tits, rough hands wrapping around them to squeeze, watching her nipples swell before his mouth latched onto her right while his fingers rolled the left between thick digits. She mewled, head falling back as he toyed with the tender buds, their hips rocking together as she craved friction. He reached around her to slide his hands between her jeans and ass, big hands peeling them from her hips and down her thighs till she impatiently kicked them off, leaving her in only a thin excuse for underwear.

He growled at that, one hard tug ripping them from her and rewarding him with a heady whiff of her sweet cream pooling between her thighs. A low rumble sounded in his chest as he rolled her under him, smirking down at her as he licked his lips then slid down her body. Sensitive ears caught her gasp and expectant whimper, smirking against her skin as he trailed hot open mouth kisses along her belly, her hips, then over her mound, tongue flicking out and swiping through her dewy folds as she arched and whimpered. He groaned, licking fervently at her softening flesh, two fingers parting her as he nuzzled into the intoxicating scent of her.

A shaky mewl attracted his attention, but he didn't dare stop his administrations. Stormy brown eyes looked up from between her lightly writhing thighs and simply watched her as his tongue found her clit and teased over the swollen bud, a pleased grunt escaping his throat when she let her head fall back to her pillow.

God, this man.

She arched and dug her fingers into his hair as he took her clit between his lips and suckled sweetly at it, tongue still laving as she squirmed and panted. Her lips parted on a groan as her very heart trembled in her chest, nipples tight and hard enough to cut glass. She vaguely realized her legs had curled over his shoulders, toes kneading into his back as he slowly devoured her. Her breathing hitched as she felt a gentle but sure prodding at her slick sex, gasping as two of his thick digits glided deep inside her and made her spread for him.

Her silky walls tightened and rippled along his fingers before softening and slicking them as they stroked and curled within the scorching passage. A needy cry escaped her lips, hips arching then pressing down, as if to take him deeper. She needed to come, and they both knew he would get her there. It was just a matter of when. His fingers slid deep then rotated to brush along the front of her, looking for that spot that would make her crumble. And he found it, stroking firmly as she whimpered and plead and soaked his hand with her slippery need. She kept begging, kept shaking, and her nails found their way into his scalp as he pleased and tortured her. When she finally begged he smirked, tongue flattening to her clit and rubbing hard as he stroked that sweet spot inside her with a determined knowledge and she exploded around him.

Her hoarse cry was music to his ears as he felt the hot slick convulsions of her pussy trying to wring the life from his fingers, smirking once more as she trembled lightly in her aftershocks. He slowly pulled his fingers free once her muscles went lax, eyes darkening further at the slick sucking sound of her body unwillingly letting him go and the small flood of creamy sweetness that followed her release. His mouth watered for more of her but he refrained, she would need the added lube. When he crawled up her body her fingers let go of his hair to slide down to his chest then to grip his biceps, looking up at him with those chocolate orbs he loved so much. Now they were foggy with pleasure and he just wanted to drown in that cute but god damned sexy expression of her post-orgasm face. But that would have to wait, because as adorable as she was now it was nothing compared to how she'd look after he was through with her. With that in mind his hands lightly teased over her sensitive skin, watching her shiver with a dark pleasure as his hands skimmed down her sides to grip her hips.

He played with the soft skin of her thighs before spreading her open a bit more, his hips fitting between hers like it was meant to be. Her breathing hitched when the blunt mushroom tip of his cock brushed against that needy flesh, eyes watching him with thinly veiled want as she silently waited. He teased the head up and down, saturating it in her arousal and chuckling lowly at her soft whine and needy little hands pawing at his chest. He hissed though when those fingers curled to dig nails into the muscled pecs, growling down at her victorious smirk. That smirk slipped from her face when he centered himself and ground deep in one hard thrust, unable to boast or laugh when she made that startled whimper and tightened momentarily. He slid out with a bit of difficulty then slammed back inside, watching her back arch and put her breasts on display while he waited for her to soften around his cock. His mouth watered at the sight of those sweet tips just begging for his attention so while he shallowly rocked in and out of her body his lips caught one of the dusky nipples between his lips and sucked. Her cry only made him harder; something he didn't think was possible until he'd met her. His hips finally pulled back a few inches then thrust deep and hard, making her arch into his mouth and begin that lovely begging noise. He knew what she wanted, but dammit it sounded so fucking _sweet _to hear her say it.

His lips regretfully parted from her breast, watching her as his hands left her thighs to pin her wrists to the bed. "C'mon baby, say it." She whimpered and gasped as her hips juddered against his, slick heat pouring from her to drench the base of him and begin to drip to his sack. Shit she was so damn wet, he loved this dance they did. Her pretending they hadn't done this so many times before, and him 'torturing' her by dragging it out of her. Fuck. She looked up at him with parted lips and blush-heavy cheeks, silently asking. He shook his head, still thrusting deep and hard but slow as all hell. He knew this would get her to speak, slow was for another time when his pubic bone wasn't abrading her clit with every grind and she wasn't creaming so hard they'd have to change the sheets after. After a solid three minutes of his torture she broke, shaking under him and digging her heels into his ass. "Please, please fuck me." Her voice was soft and needy and did scary things to his cock, the thick length throbbing and twitching inside her.

Which he knew she could feel because her blush darkened and her thighs squirmed on his hips, his hands tightening on her wrists.

"I already am baby." He smirked, unable to help the chuckle that escaped at her mock-angry expression. He was prepared to drag out the torture when she quickly replied. "Fuck me _harder_." And just like that, the playful mood was gone to be replaced by this predatory need to take his prey. And she knew, recognized, and loved that look. So when his hands found her hips and he buried his face in her neck, and then bit down at the same time he shoved deep, she dug her nails into his back and held on. His hips continued battering into her with concussive force, her legs shaking as she moaned and panted into his shoulder. Time was lost as their bodies slid and bucked together, fingers anchoring in hair and teeth gnashing against flesh. He gripped her wavy locks and tugged her head back, body bowing as he plowed unforgivingly into her dripping flesh. She sobbed and twisted against him, eyes rolled into the back of her head as her pussy gripped him like a lifeline and her nails threatened to tear through his back to get at his spine.

He growled, teeth biting down harder as she struggled under him. He was floating somewhere in that grey space between feral and just gone, but he was fully aware that she was so turned on she wasn't aware just what she was doing. A part of him laughed because he knew when they were done, she would be horrified at the fact that every thrust made her flood his cock with that sweet thick cream. So much so that his thighs and their bed were soaked with it, and there was a little puddle collecting beneath her shaking hips. Christ he loved this woman. He snarled when she damn near stripped the skin off his back as he found a spot near her cervix and noticed how tight she got when he tapped it. A hiss escaped when she tightened on his head, almost like she was massaging it. His tongue laved the bruising skin on her neck where his teeth still resided, shifting his hips and tightening his grip further on hers. She vaguely noticed what he was doing and whimpered, eyes managing to open only to roll back with a primal scream as he charged his hips forward against that spot and watched her promptly lose her goddamned mind.

She shook and screamed and may have possibly broken the skin but he was too far gone just knowing he made this usually calm and soft woman into a wailing mess coming undone at the seams. But that was okay, he would put her back together again. His body glistened with sweat as he plunged deep and retreated to do it over and over again, listening to the shaky sobs and screams of the woman about to come apart on his cock. But all the pleasure wasn't anywhere near one-sided, his nuts were hard as steel and his dick could crack bricks he was so close. He was holding on by a thread, too engrossed in making her howl to even want to cum yet. His teeth gripped her tight, holding her in place even as she panted and clawed at him, her legs wrapped tight around his hips as she quivered and shuddered. Shit, she was so close she could taste it. Her head tossed to the side as she took great gulping breaths and felt her body grow even hotter, feeling a burning tingle in her clit and ground hard into him which made them both groan. But that tingle became an itch that needed tending to, bucking her hips so he would get the hint. He did, but he was unable to drag his teeth from her throat so he ground his hips into her clit and felt her pussy grow impossibly tight.

He snarled, feeling her pussy crimping and knew her orgasm was gathering. She began to make those little kittenish mewls, nails sunk into his back as her heels pressed hard into his ass. Her breath ghosted over his shoulder and what she said damn near broke him. "_Please_." Such pleading sincerity snapped his thin hold on himself and he gripped her ass in a bruising hold, pulling her into his cock as he leaned in and hammered into the very back of her. Her cervix damn near caved under the force of his thrusting, not that she noticed as she screamed and finally, _finally_, came. His eyes screwed shut as she convulsed and clamped down like teeth on his head and shaft, those damn walls milking him without mercy. He roared as his cock swelled and began to pulse, each pulse followed by a thick stream of his seed. He shuddered against her, hands gathering her tight to his shaking body as he pressed his cock as deep as possible and soothingly ran his hands over her sweaty back.

She could feel him filling her with his scalding seed, every burst hot and wet high inside her still milking sex. She moaned as she slowly came down from her high, still holding him close as he finally loosened his hold and his cock was spent. They panted together, just lying there as their pulses slowly eased from pre-stroke level and then he chuckled as his teeth unlatched and he licked and kissed the nearly purple bruise. She purred under him, tilting her head to give him more of her as she pulled her nails from his back to slowly massage his scalp. He groaned against her neck, slowly pulling out of her to cuddle her into his immense warmth.

Silence reigned until "I know you only bit me because I have classes tomorrow, there are better ways to warn guys away." She said, not really upset with him, more so amused. He grunted against her shoulder and huffed, the hot breath fanning over her sweat-slicked skin. "None that work as quickly." He murmured. She only sighed and lie still against him, silently relaxing into the scent of thorough fucking and his musk. Then "You're such a dork." followed by a soft growl.


End file.
